


the falling the fallen

by flambee



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Natural Disasters, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flambee/pseuds/flambee
Summary: Hoping she could hear him, somewhere, anywhere she was - if she was anywhere at all - he said, “See you on the flip-side, my love.”





	the falling the fallen

“We’re done,” he whispered, palm warm against her cheek. “We’re done, Rin.”

They lay amongst wreckage, of concrete and dust, belongings once-treasured scattered in the cracks. The air was thick with smoke, ash falling like first snow - in the distance, sirens.

Her eyes were closed, eyelids pale. Her lips were parted, as if mid-word when disaster struck, and Len had no intent to check whether she was still breathing. He didn’t want to know.

He tasted blood in his mouth, bitter and metallic, a red river dribbling from the stinging gash in his face. Everything was heavy - his limbs, his mouth, his body. He was being dragged down, slow, by an icy cold hand, lulling him to sleep.

With the last of his energy, he dragged his thumb across her face - gritty with dirt and dust. Hoping she could hear him, somewhere, anywhere she was - if she was anywhere at all - he said, “See you on the flip-side, my love.”

The ground rumbled again underneath them, the matter shuddering, the sky’s groans drowning out the cry of people. Out the voices went, like city lights in a blackout.

**Author's Note:**

> People die when they are killed.
> 
>  


End file.
